


Crooked Teeth

by ladyknightkaci



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightkaci/pseuds/ladyknightkaci
Summary: “... and the curve of your smiles could rival a sunset. Those crooked teeth hiding happiness.”“So,” Luke asks after setting down his guitar, not making eye contact, “What do you think?”OrCrooked Teeth was about Alex. But it was also about Reggie.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	Crooked Teeth

“... and the curve of your smiles could rival a sunset. Those crooked teeth hiding happiness.”

“So,” Luke asks after setting down his guitar, not making eye contact, “What do you think?” 

“Lucas, did you write a song for us?” Reggie teases, “Well, I never!”

Both Alex and Reggie are cuddled together as close as possible on the couch, eyes watering. Reggie defaults to partial sarcasm because he knows that Luke will reject any sincerity immediately. 

There’s an awkward moment of silence after Reggie’s comment, until Alex interjects with,  
“Luke. That might be my favorite song you’ve ever written.”

Both Reggie and Alex have contented smiles on their faces, gazing adoringly at their boyfriend. 

Luke runs his hand through his hair nervously, “I, uh, really? You like it? I wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

In lieu of a response, the boys stand up to envelop Luke into an embrace.

After they separate and Reggie and Luke flop onto the couch, Alex says, “You know, some of those lyrics kinda gave me an idea for a band name,” teeth worrying at his lip, “but it’s probably dumb so never mind.” 

“Alex! How many times do we gotta tell you? You’re ideas aren’t dumb! You’re amazing! Own it!” Reggie chastises, “So, what’s the name?”

“I really liked the line about the sunset smiles, and once I kicked it around in my head a few times...” he trails off, and paces in front of the couch, “Sunset Curve.”

Alex doesn’t look up to see the appreciation on the other boys’ faces, so he takes the silence as a rejection, “But it was just an idea since we don’t have a name yet—“ suddenly he’s interrupted by Reggie gently grabbing his face and pulling him in for a passionate kiss and Luke wrapping his arms around the both of them. 

“How the hell did I end up with two incredible boyfriends?” Reggie asks, moving to kiss Luke, just as passionately. 

“Seriously, dude. Sunset Curve. It’s perfect. And it’s got three out of four votes, so Bobby can’t veto it,” Luke says with a wink and a grin, “We’re going places, boys. This is just the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
